Max Steel
Max Steel is not a general, but sort of a mini-general, only having 2 phases and only 300D health. Abilities He has 2 phases Assult Phase In this phase, he will transform into Strength Mode, Flight Mode, or Speed Mode for 3 turns, then be in Base Mode for 1 turn. He has 200D in this phase. After absorbing 150D, his mask will fall off, and will be in Base Mode for the rest of the phase. Base Mode This is the mode he goes into in between modes. This has a few attacks: *Steel Shot-Turbofies Steel to make him shoot a TURBO energy blast, dealing 2D. *Super Punch-Punches a closeby enemy with super strength, dealing 3D. *Turbo Touch-Overloads a closeby machine or mech suit with TURBO energy, dealing 1IK and stunning them for 2 turns. 7 turn cooldown. *Turbo Pulse-Turbofies Steel and pulses the Turbo energy, dealing 8D to enemies in a medium area and also serious knockback. 4 turn cooldown. *Turbo Boomerang-Turbofies Steel and uses him as a boomerang, dealing 3D to enemies in a line. 2 turn cooldown. *Turbo Blaster-Uses the Turbo Blaster to deal 4D. 2 turn cooldown *Turbo Sword-Uses his Turbo Sword to slash an enemy, dealing 5D. 2 turn cooldown *Turbo Shield-Activates the Turbo Shield, preventing damage to himself the turn it is used on. *Turbo Blast-Turbofies Steel to release a blast of TURBO energy, dealing 5D and stunning technology for 3 turns. 8 turn cooldown Strength Mode He will take 1/2 damage in this mode. His attacks are: *Steel Shot-Turbofies Steel and shoots a laser that does 2D *Extreme Punch-Uses his super-strength to give an extreme punch, dealing 5D with serious knockback. *Turbo Punt-Punts an enemy, dealing 6D with very serious knockback. 1 turn cooldown *Turbo Blaster-Uses his Turbo blaster to hit an air unit, dealing 1IK. 6 turn cooldown Flight Mode He is an air unit in this phase. *Steel Shot-Turbofies Steel and shoots a laser that does 2D to a ground or air unit. *Propelled Fist-Punches another air unit, dealing 3D *Turborang-Throws Steel like a boomerang, dealing 4D to a ground or air unit. *Turbo Blaster-Uses the Turbo Blaster to deal 3D to a ground or air unit. Speed Mode In Speed Mode, there is a %25 chance he will just dodge an attack. He has attacks: *Steel Shot-Turbofies Steel to shoot a laser that deals 2D. *Body Rush-Uses super-speed to slam his body into a closeby target, dealing 4D and having serious knockback *Turbo Pulse-Runs around while Turbo Pulsing, creating a field of TURBO energy the spans the whole screen that will stun non-turboproof machinary. *Speed Kick-Runs behind an enemy, then kicks them, dealing 5D with small knockback. *Turbo Blaster-Uses his Turbo Blaster to hit an air unit, dealing 2D. *Speed Road-Runs up, kicks an air unit, and gos back down, dealing 4D. Scuba Mode Max will go to Scuba Mode when he goes into water. He can climb onto land, but on land, Scuba Mode has the abilities of Base Mode. When in water, it has these attacks: *Steel Shot-Turbofies Steel to make him shoot a TURBO energy blast, dealing 2D. *Super Punch-Punches a closeby enemy with super strength, dealing 3D. *Turbo Touch-Overloads a closeby machine or mech suit with TURBO energy, dealing 1IK and stunning them for 2 turns. 7 turn cooldown. *Turbo Pulse-Turbofies Steel and pulses the Turbo energy, dealing 8D to enemies in a medium area and also serious knockback. 4 turn cooldown. *Turbo Turbulence-Makes waves in the water, fliping troops that carry troops upside down and forcing them to swim. *Turbo Blaster-Uses the Turbo Blaster to deal 4D. 2 turn cooldown *Turbo Sword-Uses his Turbo Sword to slash an enemy, dealing 5D. 2 turn cooldown *Turbo Wave-Creates a wave of TURBO energy, dealing 8D to a water troop Max & Steel In this mode, there are 3 modes. It will start in Both, but after absorbing 50D, it will randomly go into Max or Steel. Both In this mode, they have the attacks of the Max AND Steel modes, with a few extra: *Turborang-Turbofies Steel and throws him like a boomerang, dealing 3D to enemies in a line. *Turbo Pulse-uses the same Turbo Pulse attack above, but with a 3 turn cooldown. *Turbo Beam-Uses Steel to shoot a beam of TURBO energy that does 5D, but does 2IK to non-turboproof machines. 5 turn cooldown *Temporary SteelSuit-Puts on a SteelSuit that lasts 3 turns. While wearing this, damage done to him is multiplied by 2/3, and he can use the three attacks below. 6 turn cooldown *Super Punch-Punches a closeby enemy, dealing 3d. *Flight Attack-Goes into a temporary Flight Mode, flies into an enemy, then changes back, dealing 5D with moderate knockback. 2 turn cooldown *Turbo Shield-Creates a Turbo Shield that will completly neutralize all attacks done to him for 1 turn. 1 turn cooldown. Max His attacks: *Turbo Attack-Creates a ball of TURBO energy and punches a closeby enemy with it, dealing 3D. *Turbo Fissure-Uses TURBO energy to create a disturbance in the ground that does 6D to closeby enemy and 2IK to non-turboproof machinery. 4 turn cooldown *Turbo Touch-Touches a closeby non-turboproof peice of tech, dealing 3IK. 3 turn cooldown *Turbo Scatter-Scatters TURBO energy all over the battlefield, stunning non-turboproof machinery for 2 turns. 4 turn cooldown. Steel His attacks are: *Laser Shot-Shoots a bit of TURBO energy, dealing 1D. *Turbo Laser-Shoots a bigger laser of TURBO energy, dealing 2D. 1 turn cooldown *Turbo Discharge-Discharges a ton of TURBO energy in a laser, dealing 5D. 3 turn cooldown *Hack-Hacks into a closeby enemy machine, turning it into his ally. 5 turn cooldown